I'm Sorry
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Ketika takdir masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bertemu satu sama lain; kata berpisah, pergi, atau semacamnya sangat haram untuk keluar dari celah bibir mereka dan terdengar diindera pendengaran mereka. YunJae angst Fanfiction. Berminat?


**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre: Angst & Drama.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OoC || Alternative Universe ||(miss)Typo(s) || Death Chara || Boys Love, Boy x Boy|| Alur cerita membosankan, nggak jelas dan berantakan||**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**A/n: Saran aja untuk dengerin lagunya Enda Ungu: 'Maafkan Aku'. Efeknya–buat saya– 'Jleb' banget pokoknya. ****  
Soalnya terinspirasi dari lagu itu juga. Dasarnya memang mau dibikin songfic juga si... tapi sayangnya saya nggak tahu cara bikinnya. Hihihi... ^^a**

**#NP: Enda Ungu – Maafkan Aku.**

**;**

**Jja, Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

_Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu sedikit menyandarkan–tidak sampai benar-benar bersandar–tubuh tegapnya pada pohon besar yang terdapat dibukit kecil yang sepi sore itu. Mengikuti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sosok cantik yang duduk disisi lain pohon tersebut.

Membuat kedua orang dengan perbedaan yang kontras itu saling memunggungi. Ia–Yunho–tersenyum lirih. Sebelum akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti itu ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, berjalan tanpa suara dan memposisikan tubuhnya dihadapan _namja_ cantik bernama Jaejoong yang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan dan membelai dengan lembut helaian surai hitam yang sangat _familiar_ baginya. Namun sosok itu terlebih dahulu menundukan kepalanya untuk tenggelam diantara lututnya, membuat dirinya hanya bisa menggapai udara kosong dihadapnnya.

Mata musanganya menatap sendu sosok cantik yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya itu. Ia tersenyum lirih melihat tawa yang terlihat aneh terukir dari bibir _cherry_ yang selalu dikagumiya.

"Kau mengingat itu, Jae...?" kekehnya dengan suara yang ringan. "Disini... adalah tempat pertama untuk kita. Pertama kali kita bertemu, pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaan cinta padamu, dan pertama kali kita berciuman?" mata musangnya mengedar, menyapu pada pemandangan dibawah bukit. "Kalau saja... saat itu aku tidak begitu marah padamu karena kau membiarkan orang lain mendekat padamu, padahal aku berulang kali melarangmu, mungkinkah kita tak akan sampai dengan saat ini, Jae. Aku... apa ucapanku benar, Jae?" ucapnya membalas senyuman dari sosok cantiknya.

Yunho ingat ketika dulu perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya tiba-tiba tak mampu dikendalikan olehnya saat melihat Jaejoong tertawa bersama dengan orang lain. Bukannya dengan dirinya. Rasa marah benar-benar menguasainya, membuatnya secara paksa menyeret, _namja_ cantik itu ketempat ini–tempat sakral bagi mereka, dan menyatakan perasaannya. Mengungkapkan kegundahannya.

Ia tersenyum geli, melihat raut marah dari Jaejoong saat itu. Bahkan mata bening kekasihnya itu memerah karena ia membantaknya dan berucap kasar padanya. Ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak segera memeluk kekasih hatinya yang nampak rapuh, membisikan kata maaf padanya dan mengatakan kata cinta.

Tidak.

Ia tidak lagi mengelak jika saat itu perasaan yang ia miliki pada Jaejoong memang adalah cinta–bukan rasa yang hanya dimiliki untuk seorang sahabat seperti yang selalu ia yakinkan dalam hatinya. Ia melupakan dan tidak perduli meskipun mereka sama-sama _namja_. Meskipun mereka harus menghadapai kenyataan pahit, bahwa cinta mereka tidak bisa dibenarkan dan selamanya tidak termaafkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya–takdir kita," ucap Jaejoong sendu.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar bisikan teredam dari sosok yang dicintainya itu. "Aku tahu."

Mata musangnya bergerak pelan karena Jaejoong tidak lagi bersuara. Padahal biasanya _namja_ cantik itu begitu banyak bicara dan cerewet. Membuatnya mau tidak mau hanya diam. Menatap _namja_nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian membawa padangannya menatap pada jalanan setapak dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sedang menangis, Jae?" tebaknya mendengar suara isakan pelan meluncur dari celah bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. "Apakah suasana hatimu seburuk itu?

"Jangan coba untuk bertanya, Yunho! Seharusnya kau mengerti. Semua karena kau, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?! Yunho!"

Yunho sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pekikan Jaejoong. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, ia terlebih dahulu dibiarkan oleh _namja_ cantik itu, melihat dirinya berjalan mendahuluinya dengan langkah pelan seraya menghapus air matanya.

Yunho heran lantaran sikap Jaejoong tidak seperti biasanya, yang akan selalu berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya jika dirinya membuat _namja_ cantik itu marah.

Namun, toh Yunho tetap tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mempercepat langkahnya, agar berjalan beriringan dengan sosok yang selalu mengisi hari-hari sepi yang selama ini dirasakan olehnya itu. Karena Yunho tahu, jika ia datang dan membujuknya, perasaan _namja_nya yang tengah _sensitive_ itu kian buruk.

Sekali lagi, ia hanya diam mengamati Jaejoong yang merentangkan tangannya, wajah cantik itu nampak damai meskipun ada guratan yang tidak disukainya ada disana. Sesuatu dalam dirinya entah mengapa justru menyuruhnya untuk mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat daripada mewujudkan niatnya untuk menggenggam jamari lentik yang rapuh itu.

Untuk sekedar menghilangkan getaran-getaran kecil lantaran sebuah rasa yang tak mampu terucap.  
Sebuah kata yang tak tersurat.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, padahal dulu dalam keadaan apapun, ia dan Jaejoong akan selalu mencari cara dan kesempatan untuk saling menautkan kelima jemari lentik mereka. Membagi kehangatan dan kekuatan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Menyampaikan keberadaan mereka untuk sama lain.

"Aku ingin kembali kemasa itu dan mengulanginya Yunho-_yah_...," ucap Jaejoong pelan, "Kalau saja aku bisa melakukannya," imbuhnya sedetik kemudian. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum, "Aku... tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, sayang...," jawabnya. "Tapi, bagaimanapun keadaan yang sekarang kita jalani adalah keadaan yang terbaik, bukan?" ucapnya lagi. Ragu dengan apa yang baru saja nyatakan atau tanyakan?

Ia menatap Jaejoong lama, dan mendengar _namja_nya itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Aku ingin kembali pulang," ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan sebuah tarikan disalah satu sudut bibir atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa masih tetap disini?" Jaejoong menggumam dengan suara pelan, seakan hanya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menyandar pada lengan sofa, dengan tubuh yang telah terbungkus dengan selimut tebal bermotif Beruang itu. Mata bulatnya menatap kosong pada layar televisi yang menampilkan acara tidak bermutunya.

Yah... lihatlan kearah jam dinding! Maka kau akan tahu jika waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah tiga dinihari.

Acara apa yang ingin kau dapatkan pada waktu tersebut, hun?

Yunho mendengus geli dan mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih. "Kau pikir aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, hm?" gumamnya. "Hei... Jaejoong-_ah_, apa kau sudah lupa, aku selalu mengingatkannmu agar tidak terlalu malam...," ucapnya yang sejak pukul delapan malam itu duduk disisi Jaejoong. Menemani _namja_nya yang lagi-lagi _insomnia _dengan menyaksikan acara televisi itu. "Bagaimana besok kau akan menamaniku manyambut pagi datang, sayang? Bukankah kau sangat suka melihat cerahnya Matahari pagi, hm? Besok masih musim panas..."

"..."

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, ketika ia justru mendengar helaan napas dari _namja_ cantiknya itu. Bukan sebuah tanggapan dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

"..."

"Jujur, aku sangat takut jika mimpi-mimpi itu datang lagi," lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu merasakan bahwa ada ia yang selalu disisinya. Telinganya ia pasang dengan baik, mendengarkan keluhan yang sama dari Jaejoong sejak seminggu yang lalu itu.

"Aku takut mimpi buruk itu terulang, karena rasanya sangat nyata. Sampai aku merasa napasku terhenti begitu saja. Aku takut ketika pada akhirnya aku harus membuka mata lagi, aku akan mengawali lagi rasa sakit itu," Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping. Mata bulatnya yang samar menampakan ketakutan itu berkabut. Namun, tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Yunho tahu, betapa sulit Jaejoong menciptakan sebuah senyuman. Lihat saja, bibir _cherry_ itu melengkung dengan kaku dan terasa hampa.

"Bodoh. Aku akan akan selalu menjagamu, Jae."

"Andai selamanya, Yunho-_ah_. Kau... berada disisiku."

Yunho dibuat diam oleh kalimat Jaejoong. Tentu, Ia akan selamanya. Keinginannya. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ragu untuk mengiyakan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Hanya menatap dalam pada sosok yang ada disampingnyalah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hingga, ketika waktu berjalan sepuluh menit kemudian, ia tidak lagi mendengar suara dari Jaejoong. Selain hanya hembusan napas teratur dari kekasihnya itu. Membiarkannya jatuh dalam dunia mimpi yang mungkin akan meringankan beban yang tergurat diwajah cantiknya.

Yunho mengamati dalam diam pada wajah damai Jaejoong. Berusaha mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong yang sedikit memanjang. Pasti _namja_ cantiknya itu telat memotong rambut. Kemudian dengan lambut, ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang tertutupi poni, kemudian bibir _cherry_ kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, Jae...," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit duduk mencari posisi nyaman untuk tubuhnya yang semalaman tertidur disofa berukuran besar diruang tengah rumahnya itu. "Selamat pagi, Yun_nie_-_yah._..," sapanya seperti biasa, dengan suara parau seraya mengucek matanya, menghilangkan kantuknya.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi tanggal 17 pada bulan Agustus.

"_Omona_! Aku kesiangan!" jeritnya, kemudian berlari kerah dapur dan mencuci wajahnya pada kran wastafel. "Kenapa sampai sesiang ini? _Aish_... apa tidak apa-apa jika makan makanan, instan?" gerutunya, terlebih ketika mata bulatnya hanya mendapati dua bungkus _ramyeon_ instan didalam kulkas.

Mengacuhkan apa yang Yunho tekankan padanya untuk tidak sarapan dengan makanan instan–apalagi _ramyeon_–Jaejoong tetap memasaknya, dan menghidangkannya dimeja makan setelah selama lima menit memasaknya.

"Bukankah Changmin biasa memakan itu sepanjang waktu? Dan tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya?" gumam Jaejoong melihat dua mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _namja_ cantik itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar, Jae. Kalau Changmin, aku rasa tidak masalah memakan ramyeon. Asal perutnya terisi. _Namja_ jangkung itu pasti akan selalu sehat," ucapnya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebelum _namja_ cantik itu mengikuti kekehan pelan Yunho–meskipun rasa dan maknanya sangat berbeda. Mulut kecilnya ia tutupi dengan punggung tangan kirinnya.

Kebiasaan manis yang Yunho sukai dari Jaejoong.

"Benar. Tidak masalah. Sesekali mengikuti pola makan Changmin. _Ne_, Yun-_ah_?" ucap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi bagiannya. Karena satu kursi lain yang berada tepat dihadapannya sudah menjadi hak paten untuk Yunho.

"Kenapa makananmu, utuh?" tanya kedua _namja_ itu berbarengan–tanpa sengaja–setelah beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyentuh _ramyeon_ itu.

"Melihatmu makan rasanya lebih menyenangkan, Yun. Tidak masalah jika aku kehilangan berat badanku, kan? Bukankah kau menyukai orang yang kurus?" ucap Jaejoong seraya menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan bagaimana ekspresi yang saat ini terlukis diwajah dan matanya. "_Aish_... _chubby bear_... aku malas sekali menyentuh _ramyeon_ ini. Daripada itu, nampaknya kau mau diet, eh, Yun? R_amyeon_mu m-masih utuh. Tidak biasanya l-lho...," kekeh Jaejoong geli dengan apa yang diucapkannya lantaran justru seperti tengah menggoda Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Kurus, Jae. Bukannya kerempeng, sepetimu," dengusnya. "_Jja_, makanlah yang benar. Harus sampai habis!"

Yunho menggeram, karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menyentuh _ramyeo_nnya. _Namja_ cantik itu justru begitu erat memegang sumpit yang masih saling menyatu itu–tanpa mendongakan kepalanya.

"Jae... makanlah dengan baik," lirihnya. "Kau sadar tidak, jika kini tulangmu hanya terbalut dengan kulit saja? Seakan tak memiliki daging sama sekali," ucapnya sendu. "Bagiamana jika nanti aku pergi dan kita berpisah? Mana bisa aku akan tenang, Jae...," lanjutnya dalam.

'Prang'

"Brengsek. Kau bregsek, Yunho-_ah_!"

Yunho tersentak mendengar umpatan Jaejoong padanya dan bantingan sumpit yang kemudian disusul dengan suara bantingan mangkuk _ramyeon_ milik _namja _cantiknya dan juga miliknya oleh sang kekasih itu. Matanya membelalak sebelum tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu nan dalam melihat raut wajah kalut dari _namja_nya itu. Iapun mengejar Jaejoong yang dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang memerah berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Yunho mengumpat. Ah.. bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Jaejoong benci. Sangat membenci jika ada kata berpisah keluar dari bibir hatinya, seperti rasa bencinya ketika Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang sama. Satu kata yang selalu memaksa ia, terlebih Jaejoong merasa sangat tersiksa

'Blam'

Sebelum ia mencapai Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan sangat keras tepat didepan wajahnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk, ada luka yang terasa membusuk melihat sikap Jaejoong seperti itu. Karena kesalahannya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia mendengar dengan jelas sengguk dari Jaejoong.

Apa ucapannya berlebihan?

Ya. Tentu saja.

Terlebih ketika ia mendengar Jaejoong mengerang pilu dengan keras dari dalam kamar.

Dua kata terkutut–pergi dan berpisah–itu memang akan selalu terasa amat menyayat hati Jaejoong. Karena Dulu, ketika tahun pertama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong–dan juga dirinya–sempat merasakaan tersiksa dan takutnya kehilangan satu sama lain, lantaran ia harus meninggalkan Jaejoong keluar negeri. Mengikuti kemaun dari _bumonim_nya demi untuk masa depannya.

Karena satu hal, ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat ketika ia baru sampai di Negeri Jepang tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia koma, hilang tanpa jejak dan dirawat oleh salah satu warga selama delapan bulan. Dan butuh waktu enam bulan untuknya dapat memulihkan keadaannya seperti sedia kala. Menyebabkan selama satu tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

Ketika takdir masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bertemu satu sama lain; kata berpisah, pergi, atau semacamanya sangat haram untuk keluar dari celah bibir mereka dan terdengar diindera pendengaran mereka.

Terdengar berlebihan?

Sayangnya... tidak baginya dan juga untuk_ namja_nya.

"_Mianhae_, Jaejoong_ie_... _jeongmal mianhae_..."

**.**

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap cemas pada pintu masuk apartemennya itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat, seakan tengah berusaha untuk menggenggam udara. Berkali-kali ia mengulang langkah dari dan menuju tempat yang sama.

'Cklek'

'Brak'

'Drap. Drap. Drap.'

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum lega disela tangisnya saat melihat tiga orang terdekatnya–Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin datang mendobrak pintu dengan serempak. Meskipun biasanya ia akan sangat tidak suka jika ketiga _dongsaeng_nya itu datang berkunjung–apalagi dengan kasarnya membuka pintu apatemennya untuk menggangu kebarasaannya dengan Jaejoong.

Namun, untuk kali ini ia justru sangat berterima kasih karena kedatangan dari ketiga _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Ia lega, sangat lega.

"Langsung kekemar saja," ucap salah satu dari tiga orang itu dengan suara _husky_nya. Yoochun.

Yang segera diamini olehnya, Junsu, dan Changmin. Mereka lekas berlari menju kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Ia mengekor dibelakang ketiga orang yang paling mendukung hubungan terlarangnya dengan Jaejoong itu. Hanya tiga orang itu saja.

"_Andwae_...!"

Sontak Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, dan memejamkan matanya mendengar jeritan yang amat keras dari Junsu setelah pintu kemar mereka lagi-lagi didobrak itu. Tubuhnya seketika melemas. Ia sudah tidak lagi berdaya. Kenyataan itu memanglah yang dihadapinya. Sekeras apapun ia menolaknya. Kini sudah pasti, huh?

Ia mendengar pekikan itu lagi–kali ini dari ketiga _dongaeng_nya–dengan begitu keras.

"_Hyung_...! Jae _hyung ireona_! K-kenapa, huks... kenapa kau melakukan i-ini, _hyung_? Jawab! Kau tidak perduli padaku, _eoh_? _Hyungie_... _je_–huks..._ jebalyo, hyungie_... _ireona_! _JAEJOONG HYUNG...! IREONA_!"

Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Jeritan Junsu begitu menyakiti telinganya. Kian mengaburkan pandangannya, setelah dua hari ini ia meluruhkan air matanya. Membuatnya menjerit dalam diam sekencang yang ia bisa saat Junsu menggoyangkan tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong–kekasihnya. Memeluk dengan begitu erat tubuh kurus _namja_nya. Berbisik dengan sebuah racauan yang tak terkendali. Mengulang kata, kalimat yang dijeritkannya.

"K-kau... kenapa kau melakukan ini _hyung_...?"

Hatinya terasa tersayat dengan parang berkarat mendengar Changmin yang berucap dengan amat lirih itu. Senada dengan satu kalimat yang Junsu teriakan. Melihat Changmin yang tersenyum getir disela air mata yang mengalir, menggeram dan menggertakan gigi tanpa _magnae_nya sendiri itu sadari, ia mengutuk.

Marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Matanya beralih menatap pada Yoochun–orang pertama yang paling menjaga dan mendukung dirinya untuk tetap bertahan dengan Jaejoong. _Namja cassanova_ itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong dengan air mata yang menggenang dimata sipitnya. Memeluk Changmin dan Junsu–mencari kekuatan dari kedua _dongsaeng_nya.

"Yunho _hyung_...," desis Yoochun pelan.

Hanya namanya yang disebut oleh Yoochun itu, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menaburkan garam pada sayatan pada luka hatinya.

Tidak...

Ia tidak ingin percaya jika Jaejoong mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin percaya jika tubuh dalam pelukan Junsu itu memang benar-benar telah tak bernyawa. Tak dapat lagi menghirup udara. Tak dapat ia jaga dengan ketegaran yang selama ini selalu _namja_ cantik itu jaga.

Hanya karena, seminggu yang lalu dirinya pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dunia fana.

Haruskah ia menyalahkan Tuhan?

Tentu. Tentu saja tidak. Tuhan mengatur kehidupan manusia dengan apa yang dipandangnya baik. Tuhan memberikan jalan dan kehidupan terbaik untuk semua hamba-Nya. Tidak terkecuali dirinya.

Dirinya yang meniggal lantaran penyumbatan darah pada otaknya.

Tidak ada yang menduga, jika kecelakaan yang pernah terjadi padanya, beberapa tahun silam itu mengakibatkan pembekuan darah pada otaknya itu.

Tiga bulan yang lalu ketika sakit kepala yang selalu menderanya, akhirnya membuatnya tumbang–jatuh tak sadarkan diri–baru saat itulah Dokter tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, dengan kesehatannya. Menyisakan sisa waktu yang ada untuk umur kehidupannya, meskipun segala upaya–termasuk operasi–telah dilakukan untuk mencegah umur pendeknya.

Tapi... Tuhan memang tidak mengijinkan ia hidup lebih lama. Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk dirinya.

Tuhan memilihkan tempat dan kehidupan lebih baik disisi-Nya. Tuhan menyayanginya, membuatnya bertemu lebih cepat–tanpa kesiapan darinya–dengan sang pencipta seluruh alam itu.

Hal menyakitkan itu, membuat separuh dari dirinya itu menyerah, membuat _namja_nya nekat meminum obat tidurnya dengan dosis yang sangat tinggi. Membunuh dirinya sendiri. Melukai hati dari orang yang mencintainya.

Andai ia bisa, ia ingin sekali menampar Jaejoong dengan keras ketika namja cantiknya itu dengan kasar mulain mencari benda tajam. Agar Jaejoong sadar, bukan seperti itu pilihan yang terbaik.

Hidup. Jaejoong harus hidup.

Namun, ia tak berdaya untuk mencegah hal itu. Selaian ia hanya mampu mengecup kening Jaejoong ketika_ namja_ cantiknya itu memuntahkan buih dan darah dari mulutnya, sementara tubuh ringkih itu mengejang dengan hebatnya. Menahan rasa sakit ketika perutnya serasa dicabik-cabik lantaran zat berlebih yang dipaksa masuk dalam lambung sang kekasih.

Tak ada kuasa darinya untuk sekedar membantu meredakan rasa sakit dari kekasihnya itu ketika mata besar yang selalu dikaguminya itu memerah menahan perih dengan air mata yang mangalir tanpa henti. Kecuali bisikan kata cinta yang tidak dapat _namja_nya dengar.

Ia menguatkan diri, meskipun kematian jauh lebih dipilihnya sekali lagi daripada ia harus menyaksikan tiap detik ajal menjeput sang kekasih dengan begitu kejamnya. Membiarkan–karena ia tidak dapat memohon–ketika sang Malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menjemput belahan jiwanya. Yang disebabkann olehnya.

Ya. Ia tidak berdaya. Sama sekali tidak berdaya, karena ia...

... hanya ruh tanpa tubuh.

Kehadirannya tidak ada namun tidak nyata.

"Jaejoong _hyuuuung_...!"

Yunho membeku. Jaejoong pergi. Menyisakan perih pada orang yang sudah menjaganya setelah kepergiannya dua minggu yang lalu.

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Junsu itu selembar kertas tercampakan dilantai yang dingin...

.

.

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Junsu itu selembar kertas bertuliskan–

Maafkan aku...

Yunho maaf karena aku seperti akan lebih memilih hal itu. Mengikuti bisikan menyesatkan yang selalu kudengar setiap waktu. Maaf karena mungkin aku sangat mengecewakanmu dengan kebodohan dan pendeknya pikiranku.

Yunho, bisikan itu kian membayangiku karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus terus berdiri sementara kakiku sudah tak lagi mampu untuk menumpu. Tenagaku tak lagi cukup untuk menopang lelahku. Aku tahu, mungkin kau membenci keputusanku seperti Tuhan mengutuk apa yang aku pikir akan aku lakukan dan apa yang kita jalani berdua selama ini.  
Tapi... memang hanya sampai disini upayaku untuk bertahan.

Aku sangat ingin menyusulmu, Yunho.

Kembali ketempat dimana kita berasal...

... tempat yang sudah lama kau tinggali lebih dulu.

Aku lelah...

Yunho... maafkan aku...  
Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menjeratku tanpa ampun. Luka yang selalu bertambah dalam tiap detik waktu berlalu, sejak aku tanpamu. Tanpa merasakan dirimu dalam kehidupanku.

Aku tahu... kau memang akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku. Tapi, apakah kau tahu... karena hal itu pula aku merasa sangat membutuhkan dan menginginkanmu masih hidup disisiku. Membuatku begitu mencari kehadiranmu entah itu ketika aku terjaga ataupun ketika dalam mimpiku.

Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua rasa itu...

Rasanya, sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Hingga membuatku seakan kehilangan napasku padahal hidungku masih menghirup oksigen disekitarku.  
Rasanya sunyi dan sepi, padahal kehidupan masih berjalan dan berputar disekililingku.  
Rasanya sangat gelap dan dingin padahal matahari masih terbit setiap pagi.

Yunho... Yunh–Yunho... aku tidak bisa, aku tidak kuat jika harus menunggu hingga waktuku datang. Sementara dirimu sudah jauh berjalan tanpaku. Tak dapat kujangkau dengan seluruh indera ditubuhku.

Mungkin aku bodoh, terlalu buta dan naif karena begitu mencintaimu. Hingga mengabaikan cinta dari Tuhan yang selalu terlimpah untukku.

Tapi, semua perasaan itu sungguh nyata Yunho.  
Rasa kehilanganmu benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku harus bagaimana, Yunho...?

Padahal sejak kepergianmu, aku selalu datang kesana–ketempat dimana awal dari segala yang kita lewati–tetap saja sia-sia. Tempat itu tak lagi mampu mengurangi rasa menyakitkan yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku seperti dulu.

Dulu setiap kali kita terluka karena begitu banyak orang yang menentang dan mencaci hubungan kita yang tidak seharusnya itu–aku akan selalu merasa lebih ringan, kini tidak lagi, Yunho.  
Tidak lagi.

Aku baru menyadari semua menjadi amat berbeda karena ke_alpha_anmu.

Aku ingin kembali... benar-benar ingin kembali mengikutimu. Sekalipun ke'rumah' yang saat ini telah kau tempati. Asal aku tidak disini sendirian ditemani sepi.

Yunho...

... kau tahu, betapa aku menyukai dan senang ketika menyaksikan tayangn-tayangan ditelevisi itu setiap kali menemanimu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, bukan? Tapi, apa kau tahu, Yun... setiap kali aku mengulanginya, berharap akan sama, ternyata nihil. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa senang.

Sakit...

... Jusrtu begitu menyakitkan karena kau tak ada lagi. Hal itu justru sangat mengusikku, begitu mengangguku karena beberapa ingatan tentangmu yang ingin aku simpan, ingin aku kubur jauh disudut hatiku yang terdalam menyeruak begitu saja.

Selalu gagal, gagal, dan gagal.

Batas kemampuanku sudah tidak ada lagi, aku yang selama ini paling bisa menahan emosi agar tak nampak diwajahkupun akhirnya retak. Membuat raut yang selalu terlihat dingin itu hancur menjadi raut menyedihkan karena kesakitan dan kesepian, ketika aku menyadari makanan yang kubuat–yang selalu kau nyatakan adalah masakan terenak dan terbaik, tidak perduli makanan instan, ataupun gosong sekalipun–tetap utuh dan tak tersentuh.

Sekali lagi membuatku terpaksa untuk menerima bahwa kepergianmu ternyata bukan hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi, kenyataan yang harus aku jalani.

Aku tidak sanggup, Yun...  
Tidak sanggup tanpamu.

Apa kau berpikir jika aku bisa, seniirian tanpamu, Yun...? Padahal kau begitu tahu jika selama ini kau adalah poros dari kehidupanku.

Tenggorokanku rasanya selalu tercekik. Hatiku begitu nyeri ketika aku harus mengerti dan memahami, bahwa sekeras apapun aku menolak dan menghindar, aku tetap telah ditinggalkan olehmu, aku telah kehilangan dirimu.

Yunho...

... ingin tahu kejujuranku?

Jujur aku sangat berharap; saat napasku hanya tinggal sampai ditenggerokonku saja atau lebih lama dari itu, aku berharap, kau menyambutku dengan uluran tanganmu. Menjemputku untuk menejalani kehidupan baru bersamamu. Bukan hanya bayangan dirimu yang aku paksakan ada setiap waktu aku mengingatmu.

Hehehe... bukankah tidak mungkin, Yun? Atau masih boleh aku berharap tentang kemungkinan untuk itu?

Hm... rasanya memang tidak mungkin. Harapanku yang terlalu muluk itu untuk terwujud. Karena aku sendiri tahu, jika nantinya pilihanku ini tidak dapat mempertemukanku denganmu lagi. Karena aku takan mengenalmu begitupun dengan sebaliknya.

Tapi.. kuharap kau mengerti jika aku berpikir jika bisikan untuk mengakhiri hidupku ini memang yang terbaik untukku.

Karena kesabaran untuk mencoba membiasakan diri tanpamu tidak dapat lagi kuperpanjang. Aku benar-benar telah mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk itu. Aku menyerah...

... menyerah terhadap rasa sakit itu.

Aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang memandangku dengan segala kebodohanku karena mencintaimu. Meskipun sebelum bertemu denganmu aku bisa menjalani hidup tanpamu, tapi rasanya sungguh sangat berbeda jika kehidupanku yang penuh setelah adanya dirimu kehilangan isinya. Yang adalah dirimu.

Aku benar-benar tidak memperdulikan orang menertawakan diriku, Yun.. karena aku bahkan tetap bersyukur dan tetap aku biarkan rasa menyesakkan itu menggerogoti hatiku. Mengurangi kehidupanku. Menghancurkan masa depanku. Karena dengan adanya semua rasa itu, aku selalu ingat, bahwa aku pernah mencintai dan dicintai olehmu dengan seganap hati.

Bahkan, aku masih memilih untuk satu harapan yang sama yang sering aku ucapkan padamu; jika Tuhan masih sudi kabulkan satu keinginanku. Jika masih ada kehidupan mendatang–reinkarnasi–untukku, aku ingin dipertemukan denganmu kembali. Aku tidak perduli meskipun aku harus mengulangi rasa sakit dan kebodohan yang seperti ini lagi.

Bagiku...

... mencintaimu adalah napas kehidupanku.

Aku...

... aku sangat bahagia akan hal itu.

Aku mencintaimu...

... Jung Yunho.

Sangat mencintaimu.

-Kim ani, Jung Jaejoong- :')

14-Agustus- XXXX

–tercampakan dilantai yang dingin...

... tanpa seoarangpun yang tahu.

**END.**

**Ekhem... ini niatnya angst. Nggak tahu kerasa apa nggak. :'(  
Atau malah lebaynya yang sangat kerasa?  
Jeongmal mianhae untuk segala error dan karangan bebasnya dalam ff ini. Kalau ada yang negative mohon jangan ditiru.**

**Uhm... ini pada nyadar nggak ya, atau paling nggal ngerasa ada yang nggek beres, kalau Yunho disini ceritanya udah nggak ada dan ruhnya gentayangan? Hehehe... *diinjek Gajah**

**Oke, jeongmal gomawo yang sudah nyempetin mampir. ^^  
**


End file.
